


The Mirror's Hung Up On You

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dildos, F/M, Love Bites, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Pampering, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Love your pegging fics! More of that please! Sarah taking Jareth in front of a full-length mirror. And talking him through it - not dom, but just telling him how pretty he looks and how much it turns her on to watch his pleasure as she fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror's Hung Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. Had doctor's appointments coming out of my pasty ass, along with a lot of other stressful IRL stuff. BUT I'M ALIVE.

Jareth sagged against the woman behind him. He struggled to keep his eyes open through the pleasure as Sarah filled his arse over and over again. One of her hands was on his cock, squeezing and pumping it in time with her thrusts.  
  
"Look at you..." She cooed, feeling his cock begin to leak with precum. "So beautiful..." Sarah laughed that bright laugh of hers when the fae whimpered. "Look..!" And Jareth did, his eyes travelling up slowly until they locked with hers. Due to their difference in height, all he could see of her over his shoulder were her eyes. "See what I see..." And Jareth obeyed, staring at himself. He locked eyes with his own reflection, and Sarah delighted in the throb his cock made in her hand.  
  
"Sarah..." His voice was quiet, and needy - the kind that was usually followed by begging. He watched the desperation as it filled his eyes, and watched himself gasp when Sarah thrust deeper.  
  
"God, you're so beautiful..." She sighed, her other hand wrapping around to appreciate his slender frame. Jareth bucked into her hand when she traced a finger over one nipple, teasing it erect. "Seeing you like this..." She whispered in his ear. "Watching you moan as I fuck you. It makes me so wet, Jareth." The fae made an inarticulate noise, his body shuddering against hers.  
  
"Have I ever told you how perfect you are, Sarah..?" The Goblin King panted, rolling his hips in time with hers.  
  
"Many times..." She chuckled. "Have I ever told you how delicious you look when I bury my hard cock in your sweet little arse?" Sarah kissed his shoulder, her hips thrusting with more purpose as her lips then sucked a hickey onto the pale flesh.  
  
"God-!" Jareth was starting to come undone. He locked eyes with her, and Sarah have the love bite one last little nip.  
  
"Watch **yourself** , love." She ordered softly, and Jareth obeyed. "I want you to see how **beautiful** you are when you come. Look into your eyes. See what I see..." Jareth could tell by the way her voice became more thick and breathy that she too was nearing her peak.  
  
"As you command." Jareth panted, his eyes locking with his reflection. He watched his brow furrow, and his lips twist and wedge between his teeth. He watched as his hips thrust, and his chest heaved. He watched still as the muscles in his abdomen tensed, and his eyes widened. Jareth watched his mouth pop open unbidden, and he watched as his cock emptied itself in thick, creamy spurts, covering the mirror's surface.  
  
He watched as Sarah stroked those last few dribbles from him, and he watched his cock flex in exhaustion in her palm before she released it.

"My beautiful, beautiful King..." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I've written about all the preamble and lead-up to pegging in past fics, so I just wanted to dive right in with this one :p
> 
> My askbox is super duper full, but if you're content to wait, leave a prompt: http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
